blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fifth Doctor
The Fifth Doctor, freshly regenerated and armed with a newly-found love for life, a youthful disposition and a stick of celery, quickly resumed being an emissary for justice throughout time and space. In spite of a troubled recovery, the Doctor found a breath of fresh air in most places he went. He found all the mannerisms of a Victorian and Edwardian gentleman and found time for the finer things in life. Though Adric was apprehensive to be comfortable with his new persona and Tegan felt as if he could be patronising on occasion, both of them expressed that they would trust him with their lives. Overview Immediately after changing, the Doctor was thrust from one escapade with the Master to another, stepping straight into a trap set out for him. Regardless, he emerged victorious and completely refreshed, ready and willing to see the universe anew, along with Adric, Nyssa and Tegan. Since Tegan wished to be returned to Heathrow Airport, the Doctor kept attempting it, but failing to get to the correct place and time. He still hadn't managed when tragedy struck and Adric was killed in the defeat of the Cybermen. With minimal time to grieve, the Doctor finally managed to return Tegan to Heathrow, in time for yet another altercation with the Master. When all was said and done, Tegan wished to continue her TARDIS travels, but the Doctor and Nyssa, thinking she was back where she wanted to be, left without her. The Doctor and Nyssa travelled together for quite a long time, before an emergency involving Omega called them back to Gallifrey to deal with the threat. When Omega was defeated, Tegan, who had been used by Omega as insurance against the Doctor, happily returned to her travels. The trio eventually reunited with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and met Vislor Turlough, who had become the unwilling employ of the Black Guardian, tasked to assassinate the Doctor. With Turlough now travelling in the TARDIS, Nyssa decided to leave to help treat illnesses on Terminus. Eventually, Turlough's connection to the Black Guardian was uncovered and he was freed from his obligation and the Doctor allowed him to stay in the TARDIS. The Doctor travelled with Tegan and Turlough for a while, but after an incident with the Daleks, Tegan, who had grown sick of all the death and destruction that occurred in the Doctor's wake, despairingly left the TARDIS. Not long afterward, Turlough discovered that the political exile placed upon him which was preventing him from returning home had been lifted and chose to leave the TARDIS to return to his planet, Trion. Turlough's departure was immediately rectified by Peri Brown, who had been caught up in an adventure, asking to join the Doctor herself, and he accepted. After a fair few travels, the Doctor and Peri arrive on Androzani Minor, where they are both infected with Spectrox Toxaemia. The Doctor, frivolously, finds the antidote for the condition, but, with only enough for one of them, gives it willingly to Peri and collapses on the floor of the TARDIS. As Peri recovers, the Doctor watches the faces of all his past companions, hearing them plead with him to not die. Before long, he heard the Master too, who instead insists that he does die. The condition took hold and the young gentleman traumatically regenerated into his brash sixth incarnation, in front of a baffled Peri. Biography To be added Alternate Timelines To be added Psychological Profile To be added Appearance To be added Other Matters To be added Behind the Scenes To be added External Links To be added Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Time Lord Renegades Category:Members of UNIT